Max Mercury
Max Mercury is a wrestler from the world of CAW created by PME Morales. He is (as of now) currently signed to YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling) & XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion). Max Mercury is also scheduled to compete the NXTournament held by YWE (YouTube Wrestling Entertainment). Max Mercury plans on invading every CAW company and winning as many championships as he can. YWE (2014-present) NXTournament Competitor After All Extreme 2014 (the first ever televised house show in YWE history), It was announced by former owner Mr. Ace that there would be a 32 Men Tournament where the Top 4 (whoever reaches the semi-finals get YWE contracts). The top 2 compete at YWE WrestleMania 6 where the winner gets a title shot at either the YWE Championship or the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship. Following Backlash '14 & Payback '14, all 32 participants were announced with Max Mercury, an upstart rookie just starting in the indies, being one of the 32. YXW (2016-present) Season 2: Debut & X Bullet Club On May 21, it was announced that Max Mercury & 5 other new superstars had been signed to contracts with YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling) with Mercury being assigned to the RAW Roster with 3 others. When he will make his debut is unknown. At St. Valentines Massacre, Max Mercury would make his debut in a No.1 Contenders Battle Royal against Zack Thompson, Lula, Brett Storm, Seth Turner, & Mr. X. Max Mercury would end up winning the match after making it to the final two with Seth Turner, who would eliminate himself. After the match, Mercury, Turner, & Zack Thompson would join together to form the X Bullet Club. After the main event of the CPV, the X Bullet Club would attack the YTW Champion DoggyDog. At WrestleMania 2, Max Mercury would challenge DoggyDog for his YTW Championship only to win by Disqualification after Brett Storm interfered and attacked Mercury. Afterwards, it was announced that both Max Mercury & Brett Storm would challenge YTW Champion DoggyDog in the main event of Backlash for the YTW Championship in a Triple Threat Match. On YXW Superstars, Max Mercury along with X Bullet Club members Zack Thompson and Seth Turner would beat down Brett Storm, who had just lost a tag match against Turner & Thompson. XWP (2016-present) Debut It was announced on July 16, 2016 that Max Mercury had signed a contract with a new upstart promotion known as XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion). Max Mercury would make his debut on the second episode of XWP where he would face Jake Navor in a Singles Match and would end up defeating Jake Navor in his debut match after the lights blacked out and someone attacked Jake Navor. Afterwards it would be announced that Max Mercury would be scheduled to take on Jake Navor in a rematch at Pride, the first XWP CPV. On Episode 4, Max Mercury would team up with XWP Intercontinental Champion PJ Skillz & his mortal rival XWP World Heavyweight Champion Brett Storm to take on Lula, Jacob Cass, & Jake Navor in a 6 Man Tag Match. Mercury & his team mates would lose the match marking Max Mercury's first ever defeat in his entire career after being pinned by Lula. Championships & Accomplishments Max Mercury has yet to win a championship